1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of electronic security. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of prevention of data piracy and usage control of software.
2. Description of Related Art
Piracy of software and media is an on-going battle. Piracy costs software developers and content providers millions of dollars a year. In addition, there are many applications where it is desirable to allow resources to be accessed by a user, while preventing the user from copying the resources; for example, when communicating proprietary information.